Of love and hate
by InuKurama
Summary: Alisha Sanders is your average woman. Until she meets Mr. Bruce Wylan. Who isn't all that average. With trust and possible love on the line, can the playboy straighten out his discrepencies before he loses another loved one?
1. Chapter 1

"Can never find anything good here…" Alisha grumbled to herself as she puts back yet another shirt. Shopping in Gotham's largest mall was never a good idea if you actually wanted to find clothes. She picked up another shirt then put it back on the rack. "Gr." She started walking out of the store when somebody ran into her. "HEY!" She started falling backwards but was kept upright by someone who was standing behind her. "Are you ok Miss?" She looked up into his face 'how handsome' then looked back down as a moan reached her ears. A young man was sitting on the floor rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry 'bout that." He got up and almost towered over Alisha. "Should really learn to watch where I'm going…" HE looked down at her sheepishly. Only then did she remember what was currently supporting her. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She whipped around apologizing profusely for ramming into the young… handsome… brunette man behind her.

"No problem, Miss…" "Alisha… Sanders." She replied holding out her hand. "And you are?" Surprise flickered across his face for a moment. "Bruce… Wylan." He said. The boy behind them looked at him curiously. "I apologize for Richard running into you Miss Sanders."

"Oh no problem, nice reflexes. And please, call me Alisha. Have we met before?" Bruce Wylan, also known as Bruce Wayne, chuckled softly at her quick sentencing. "No I don't believe so, I get that a lot though." Alisha realized she was still 'shaking' his hand and let go. Noticing the sudden small sadness that struck at her heart. A flash went through his eyes, but was gone before Alisha could decipher it. "Well… I better be going." She turned around and gracefully walked in the other direction. "Uh, Bruce… what was that all about?" Bruce Wayne didn't answer as he bent down and retrieved a small card from his feet. A license. Miss Alisha Sanders. Bruce smirked. "I think its time for a slightly different dating atmosphere, Dick." Bruce, the female conqueror, said. Dick Grayson only looked at his mentor conspicuously as they both turned and went in the opposite direction as Miss Alisha Sanders had.

Steam poured out of the shower as Alisha showered. 'Sigh. Hot water is wonderful.' She finished up and got out, wrapping a towel around her and heading into her bedroom. Lightning flashed across her room and rain suddenly started pouring down. Changing into her black spaghetti top and pants, she climbed into bed. 'Next to hot showers, beds are the next best thing.' She switched off her light and curled up, asleep in almost an instant.

But she was the only one of two. Another stood outside on a nearby rooftop. He looked up at the sky above gleefully. The bat signal was lit, alerting Gotham to the horrors soon to come.

Rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggg! Alisha shoved the clock off her nightstand and rolled over. Sitting up, she stretched and groaned. Mornings. Who needed them? She got dressed and hurried out of her apartment to the street below. Beep Beep. Her car unlocked and she got in, heading to work as a secretary at a business near Wayne Towers. "We've got blue sky's and warm weather today folks, so enjoy it because- I can't love you anymore, its so hard to not think of you- he's not a friend. He is a criminal. No man, or Bat, takes the law into his own hands-" Alisha flicked off the radio in disgust. "Batman? Huh. He's probably saved more lives in this city in a day than any one man could in a year."

She checked her mirror and began to take the ramp when she heard a screech behind her. CRASH! A red car and then blackness.

"Alfred, what's taking so long?"

"Sorry Sir. It seems there has been an accident up above."

"Hm." Bruce Wayne went back to reading her paper, but looked up again as they passed the scene. A pretty brunette was currently being pulled out of a mangled silver car. "ALISHA!"

"Sir!"

"Alfred stop!"

"Sir-" Bruce didn't stop to wait for the black mercedes to come to a stop before he hopped out and ran up to the mangled heap. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to-"

"Bruce Wayne. I know this woman." The officer stepped aside and let Bruce forward. He crouched down by the now pried open door as the firefighters stepped to one side. "Miss Sanders?" He was awarded with a small moan and she slowly opened her eyes. "Mr. Wylan? Where… what happened? What are you doing here?"

"I was driving by and saw it was you… are you ok?"

"Yeah… just fine."

"Good, alright we're going to get you out ok? Just hang in there." He backed away as the firefighters took over again. Five minutes later and she was free. Paramedics swarmed in and got her onto a stretcher. "I'll meet you at the hospital ok?"

"Yeah.. sounds good." She said softly.

"You may see her now Mr. Wayne." Bruce walked into the room and Alisha sat up to meet him. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Wylan. Seems like we always seem to meet after I crash."

"Lay back Miss Sanders. You'll injure yourself more."  
"Mr. Wylan-"

"Bruce."

"-Bruce. I'm fine. Their releasing me in a couple hours."

"Glad to hear that. Are you sure you'll be alright?"  
"Yes! Goodness. You must drive your wife crazy!"  
"Actually, I'm not married."

"Oh. Sorry."

"For what?"

"I don't know." They both chuckled till she grabbed her side suddenly. "Ow."

"Alright. Miss- Alisha- I must insist that you stay at my… apartment tonight."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean… its not like that… I…" He was interrupted when a small laugh reached his ears. "I'm kidding. If your fine with it, I won't mind couching it. You could just give me a ride home."  
"No, then what if you further injured yourself?"

"Fine!" She laughed. "Ow." Bruce smiled at her and sat on the side of her hospital bed. "And depending on how you feel tomorrow, maybe I could take you out to dinner?"

"…"  
"Sorry. That was too fast."

"No, sorry, Dinner sounds great."

"I'm fine, can I go now?" Impatience saturated her every word as Alisha tried to get the nurse to sign her release papers. The nurse sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Since you'll be with your boyfriend, I guess that will be fine."

"What? Boy- Boyfriend? No, he's not… he-" Alisha was cut off as the door closed and she was left alone. "Well at least he wasn't here to hear that. Ugh. That would be awkward." She grabbed her clothes and started changing when the door suddenly swung open again. "Aaaaagh!"

"Aaaah! I'm so sorry Miss Sanders!" Bruce, now blushing a deep red closed the door again and leaned against the wall outside her room. A few people walking by looked at him oddly and he looked down sheepish. A minute later and Alisha poked her head out. "Big trouble?" Asked Bruce. "Oh yeah. BIG trouble buster."

Alfred pulled the Mercedes up to Bruces 'apartment' that Dick had just finished furnishing ten minutes before. In fact he currently sat on the new couch, panting. Bruce, not wanting Alisha to find out that he was really Bruce Wayne had bought the huge apartment earlier that day. Having Dick decorate while he brought Alisha 'home.' Bruce got out and held the door for Alisha. Taking her hand as she stepped out. The walked in and rode the elevator up to the top floor, watching the Gotham skyline sink below them through the glass walls.

The door opened and there was the apartment. Incredibly… messy. Bruce glared at Dick as Alisha rolled her eyes. "Men. No, my bad, Bachelors." Dick smirked at Bruce as Bruce led her to her new room. Weaving through the pizza boxes and other things that littered the floor. "We'll talk later." Bruce gritted out between his teeth at he passed his teenage protégé.

A little later, after all was taken care of, Alisha and Bruce left for dinner. Alfred had attempted to take her shopping earlier at ritzy, up-itty-do stores but finally ended up settling on a store that didn't have their lowest price tag at $2,000. A nice gown and some pants and shirts, insisted upon by Bruce, and they were back at the apartment. And now they were both dressed to impress. Bruce in a dinner tux and Alisha in a midnight blue puffy-skirted gown. ($330 grudgingly ok'd by Alisha) She took his offered arm and they walked into the stylish Italiana restaurant. People stared at the beauty who walked in. Alisha was not used to this, especially since… well, it wasn't like she was a model or anything. But the truth was, she was stunning. Bruce pulled out her chair and she sat trying to ignore people casting glances at her.

They smiled at each other across the table and picked up their menu's when a sudden BOOM shook the place. "Well hello my kiddies! You know the drill. Jewelry, money, etc. Come come we don't have all day. Daddy Joker has others to rob." The Joker burst in with his cronies. Alisha looked at Bruce as the color quickly left his face. Some men from around them tried to run at Joker but gas kept them at bay as it suddenly exploded at the foot of Bruce and Alisha'a table. Alisha closed her eyes, coughing, and when she looked again for Bruce, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Alisha had no idea where Bruce had gone. One moment he was there, the next he was not. "Bruce?" Alisha whispered softly, trying not to grab the Jokers attention. "Hello Gotham! Ah, a pretty gal and alone too! How 'bout it babe? You and me finish this date together?"

"No way freak-a-zoid!" Alisha said standing up. "Oh, to bad. Wrong answer!" Joker grabbed her around the waist and pulled out a joker gun aiming it at the crowd. "Ok people, you know the drill. Money, jewels, and anything else you just feel like giving me." The people in the restaurant scrambled to do as told when a sudden crash echoed through out the room. "Ah, the bat is here." Batman walked up to the joker and his eyes narrowed when he saw Alisha held in his grasp. "Let her go Joker."

"Oh, come on Batsy! She's just to cute to leave her alone and with such horrible men, such as yourself, to watch over her." With that Joker pulled the trigger and sent this laughing gas at Batman, who dived out of the way in time. Alisha took Jokers temporarily diverted attention to elbow him in the stomach and drop to the ground away from the psychotic madman. "OUCH! You little brat- oomph." Batman socked him one in the chin and stomach before Joker turned and ran letting off a few bombs behind him. Batman stopped the pursuit and turned back to help the people. Of course, there was already somebody doing that. Alisha was putting pressure on a small wound on someone's arm when Batman came over and handed her some gauze and bandage. Alisha glared at him before grabbing it and applying it. Batman observed her and saw that she did a very good job. A precise wrap that was at the perfect comfort level for the victim. The victim thanked Alisha and walked away as she and Batman stood. "I assume that was to your approval?" She said icily. "It'll do." He said without emotion as usual. "Night." He said as he walked off ignoring her glares. She turned back around and began searching for Bruce, slightly annoyed. Suddenly Bruce appeared from the restroom looking baffled. "What happened here?"

"Will you just take me home. Please?" Bruce looked at her quizzically. "Are you alright?" She looked at him and he noticed for the first time a fear and sadness, quickly covered up. "I'm... fine. I just... need to wash up." She held up her hands stained with blood. "Oh! I'm so sorry, lets go!" Bruce led her out where Alfred was already waiting. All the way home Alisha stared out the window in deep contemplation.

Hey guys, I would like some reviews, even if you dislike it, let me know so I can try to fix it. K? Thanx!


End file.
